marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Armor Model 42
| Title = Iron Man Armor Model 42 | Aliases = Armor 616 | Model = 42 | Version = 2 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Tony Stark | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = Tony Stark's SoHo Penthouse | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Carlo Pagulayan | First = Iron Man Vol 5 1 | HistoryText = When Tony Stark returned to Earth, after deciding to take time to clear his mind, he started creating many new technologies for himself. One of these being this new armor, primarily used by Tony to test new technological developments. Capabilities This armor is powered by numerous Repulsor Tech cores, with "Repulsor Core One" being the one implanted in Tony Stark's chest. This armor's first version was composed of a liquid smart-metal which could be easily stored in a briefcase and be rapidly aligned to a subdermal guide to form the suit exoskeleton. However, this metal was not meant for battle, but rapid testing. The newest model's composition allows the user of the suit to attach/de-attach different kind of modules depending on the situation in a similar (but more limited) way to the Iron Man Armor Model 13. The suit can also be retracted into a "backpack" to allow its user's arms and legs mobility, but easy to immediately reassemble. Using technology given to him by Rocket Raccoon, }} Tony created the "Stark Omniversal Multitasking Software" to allow him to remotely control the armor on Earth via his Deep-Space Armor. This software was intended for emergencies when Stark was needed on Earth while he was in space with the Guardians of the Galaxy. The software approximate communication range is seven hundred light years. The armor features regular weaponry such as repulsor rays, employing the latest version, Mark IVa. The suit can also deploy whips for either attack or to carry things. In order to access the modular ability, this armor can be accompanied by a mobile armory controlled by Stark's newest A.I. and be adapted to use different technologies. The code "Hdgk(X)=H2k(X,Q)∩Hk,k(X)" is capable of overriding the armor in order to make it respond to whomever recites it. Known Modules * Wrist-mounted armor piercing taser guns. * Hacking units. * UV laser. * Repulsor mini-gun. * Explosive launcher unit. * Augmented back-thrusts gear. * Anti-electric counter measure shields. * Wrist-mounted missiles. * GHOST Kit. Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 1 004.jpg|Taser gun add-on Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 5 002.jpg|Explosive launcher unit and back thrust gear Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Indestructible Hulk Vol 1 17.INH 004.jpg|Firing wrist missiles | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * This suit is given the numeration of "Armor 616" in , which is a nod to Earth-616. * One major inconsistency in the way this armor has been depicted by different artists is the design of the helmet. Some artists like Greg Land, Mike Deodato Jr., Joe Bennett, and Luke Ross have drawn it with a design similar to the general Iron Man helmet outline used in the Marvel Cinematic Universe instead of the proper design created by Carlo Pagulayan. The biggest difference between the two helmet designs is that Pagulayan's faceplate lacks a mouth slit; the plate instead ends at the upper lip, and is complemented by a chin guard resting lower in the jaw. * In Marvel Puzzle Quest, this armor is incorrectly listed as the Model 40. This is most likely due to the tentative numbering used by this article before its official numbering was provided by . | Trivia = * The armor's override code (Hdgk(X)=H2k(X,Q)∩Hk,k(X)) is the statement of the Hodge conjecture. | Links = }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Iron Man Armor